


一场婚礼与一场葬礼

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 先是一场没有死亡的葬礼，再是一场高朋满座的婚礼。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	一场婚礼与一场葬礼

01.

格林德沃死在了牢里。

消息不胫而走后立刻传遍了整个欧洲大陆，人们奔走相告激动不已，热闹如同欢度圣诞节，《预言家日报》更用整整五个版面全方位多角度报道了本次事件，数名奥地利本土巫师接受采访，讲述他们如何预见了‘奇迹’降临，又与这百年难遇的‘奇迹’发生过什么不为人知的故事。

“我就知道，我就知道！”施耐德先生接受本报采访时激动地说，“我家小儿子今年就要入学德姆斯特朗，可直到今天上午他都没有选定心怡的猫头鹰，我和他妈妈都急坏了。但你猜怎么着？我们把他带去老朋友家，那只古怪的猫头鹰可黏他了，真是怪事儿，是不是？那时候我就觉得，今天非比寻常，有大事发生。于是我出原价的五倍买下了那只黏人的猫头鹰——这就成了！格林德沃的灵魂一定系于这只猫头鹰身上，一旦它被我儿子拥有，那倒霉的灵魂便魂飞魄散啦，我儿子未来一定是个像邓布利多那样伟大的巫师——”

身穿粉色裙装的老太太挤走了男人，叽叽喳喳地打断道，“别听他胡说八道，他那性情古怪的儿子根本连魔杖都拿不稳呢，就是个被宠坏的胖小子。要我说，这事儿都是我孙女的功劳，她十二岁就学会了修复咒，闲下来时还钻研如尼文，你们看得懂如尼文吗？反正我这个老太婆是不行的，我孙女她——”

负责看守格林德沃牢房的门卫神色肃穆，但扬起的眉梢出卖了他自豪的心情，“那正是我与克劳德交班后的第二个小时，我独自——是的，只有我一个人，英勇无畏，丝毫不惧怕黑巫师对我的任何威胁，就算他计划用阿瓦达胁迫我放他出去我也决计不会答应！”男人义正言辞，清清喉咙继续说，“我独自看守牢房，万咒皆终——顺便说，这可是伟大的白巫师邓布利多亲自布下，绝无可能叫任何人逃脱。万咒皆终将牢房笼罩，可不是嘛，黑巫师的任何咒语都不会冲破牢房，然后一道绿光闪过，我急忙跑去查看——你在胡说八道些什么，我没有走神，也没有打盹，我恪尽职守，丽塔小姐，您不能这样污蔑我！当然了，我看到绿光，然后走过去查看，格林德沃就倒在地上一动不动。我猜测他想对我使用阿瓦达索命，但万咒皆终让这咒语反弹到他自己身上，于是他就死去了，一定是这样，他想杀我……”

“一派胡言！”魔法部部长愤怒的拍着桌子。“休想从我这里知道任何一丁点消息，你们只需知道，格林德沃死了，这都是魔法部的功劳，我们勤勤恳恳，千百年间为巫师们的福利……”

邓布利多合上报纸，疲惫地揉了揉眼窝，福克斯发出一声凄厉的嘶鸣，在他头上打了个旋儿，朝窗外飞去。

02.

邓布利多在一家破旧的地下酒吧门前停下，它隐藏在两栋麻瓜的居民楼之间，只接待持有老顾客介绍信的巫师们。

酒吧门前挂着一只木雕牌，上面刻有一个熟悉又与众不同的标记，它由等边三角形、圆和线段组成，但与人们熟知的死亡圣器符号不同，这是一个外接圆内嵌三角形，而直线从三角形的一个角垂直落在圆形上面，看起来就像某个修伞铺的商标。

邓布利多拿出袖子里的介绍信，又一次确认他没有走错地方。面前低矮的酒吧木门早已潮气遍生，腐朽气息隔着两步的距离都清晰可闻，连同焊接处的铆钉页片也已经锈迹斑斑，邓布利多皱眉推门时，小门发出吱扭吱扭的喘气声。

“哦，你来了。”

酒吧像是没开灯的样子，门打开的刹那，微弱光线前赴后继地涌进来，让室内空气里的尘埃都清晰可见。他没看到人，却听到声音。

“还以为你会挑晚点儿的时间过来，”来自虚无中的声音说，“魔法部可盯着你呢，你就这么跑出来真给我添麻烦。”

“嫌我添麻烦，就别把地址派给我。”邓布利多不客气地反驳回去，径自走进店内。与外表看去的寒酸不同，尽管还没到营业时间，屋里乌漆墨黑什么都看不真切，但布满精致花纹的大理石吧台，摆放错落有致的沙发椅和小酒桌，还有更深处的舞池，都显出店主不俗的品味来。

“我可是为你着想，”那道声音从二楼的螺旋楼梯上渐渐靠近，因为黑暗的关系，邓布利多只能看得到被风衣包裹起来的暗影。声音继续道，“怕你太难过，一找到落脚点就唤来你的福克斯，叫它送信给你，你怎么还不领情？”

叛徒。邓布利多恨恨地想，怎么也料不到福克斯居然是出卖他的那一个。邓布利多还来不及想出回呛的话语，就听那人又自顾自说，“该不是一拿到地址，就迫不及待赶过来，连晚上也等不到了？”

“……胡说八道。”他想了半天，却只憋出一句话来。

从决斗日距今，已经过去了十五年。

那么久远，久到邓布利多以为他已经忘记男人的样子，可男人从暗处走来，走到店外微弱的光芒中来，仍然是深色金属扣大衣，暗纹刺绣的小马甲和白衬衫，搭配巴伐利亚风格的小皮裤和长靴，他比记忆中更加瘦削，脸颊凹陷下去，显出难得一见的疲态来。

男人走到吧台后，很低的轻笑一声，“看来被我猜对了。”他得意洋洋的说，“从以前就是这样，但凡被人猜中心思就哑口无言——你还真是一点儿没变。”

“你倒是变了不少。”

邓布利多抓住裂缝中的机会，立刻反击道。

“说的很对，”男人动作优雅，像模像样地做了一套花式调酒，翻瓶卡酒回瓶一气呵成，若是再有灯光配合，不失为令人拍手称赞的表演。“最明显的改变——我从活人变成了死人。”他似乎颇为遗憾，“所有人都以为我死了。”

“你应该死了。”邓布利多漠然道。

“对别人，是的。但对你，阿不思，我想为你活着。”

“……谎言。”他说。

男人将杯沿插着一枚柠檬片的荧光蓝的鸡尾酒推到他面前，“玛格丽特，纪念逝去的爱人。”

03.

总体来说，但凡有常识的人都不会相信盖勒特·格林德沃嘴里吐出的任何一个字。

问题出在格林德沃本人身上，但凡你开始听他讲话，听他讲第一个字，常识就得为感情让道，他总能精准地戳中你心中最柔软的那方寸之地。

你告诫自己，不要相信。但你就是无法欺骗自己，至少有那么一刻钟，你完完全全的相信了他。

“停手吧，盖勒特，即便再来一次你终究会输。”只要那一刻钟过去，理智重新占上风，邓布利多就又可以直视那双深不可测的异色瞳。他从内里看到火苗，看到不屈，看到死不悔改的疯狂。

“哦，别紧张，我已经认识到错误了。”格林德沃轻松的笑着，仿佛他们之间进行的不过是老友夜话往事，他拣出一颗樱桃，修长的手指捏住果梗，把红灿灿的果肉塞进嘴巴里，“我给了你们太大的目标，这是最主要的错误。我让整个魔法界摒弃前嫌联手对外，因为他们有个共同的敌人——我。如果我不这么做呢？”

“你想干什么？”

“什么也不干，阿不思，我什么也不会干。”格林德沃端起邓布利多一口没喝的玛格丽特，送到对方嘴巴前，“我什么也不需要做。只要保密法不断制造悲剧——你的家庭，奎妮的爱情，克雷登斯的童年，只要这些事不断发生，仇恨的种子便如星星之火，总有燎原的那一天。等那个时刻到来，不管是你——最伟大的白巫师啊，或者任何人，没有人能够阻止。燎原之火一旦燃烧，便不会停止。我只不过是万火中的一炬，他们迟早要面对自己酿成的恶魔。”

邓布利多勉为其难地吞下送到眼前的酒，丝丝凉意顺着食道滑进胃里，在味蕾上留下酸酸甜甜的清爽口感，像极了他的初恋。

他揣摩着酒酿，揣摩着格林德沃的话语，他并非对此全无体察，格林德沃之所以能够煽动数以千计的巫师站到法律的对立面，其中必然有保密法本身的问题，这问题曾在带来的利益面前被忽视，但格林德沃已经让它浮出水面。

只是眼下这一切都不会发生，悲剧的酝酿还需要很久，很久很久的时间，格林德沃预言的那个转折点到来的时候，他们可能早已长辞人世。

就当是他的一点儿私心吧，邓布利多自私地想道，任何人，只要不是他在意的人成为那个殉道者。

于是，他问道，“那是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“什么也不干，你说你什么也不会做。”

“真的——”

邓布利多在那个拖长尾音的犹豫里挑起眉毛。格林德沃便笑了，“我打算干点儿别的。”

04.

最明显的改变，阿不思不再总是闷在办公室了。

他开始常常出门，脸上挂着微笑，与人友好的打招呼，然后——早出晚归。

最先注意到这种改变的是他的同事兼好友米列娃·麦格，她把这种堪称奇迹的改变告诉给阿不思的发小多吉，而多吉冒出的第一个想法是阿不福思愿意与阿不思和解，于是他们夜话到天明，当然，这种猜测在他们见到仍然空荡荡的窄小酒吧时就化为泡影。

“准是那小子，”两人凑在酒吧里嘀嘀咕咕时，阿不福思从里屋探出脑袋，“我的蠢哥哥只会因为那小子变得神神叨叨，我猜一定是那小子的死亡让他重获新生，懂吗？他解脱了，从那小子的阴霾中。”

多吉不完全赞同，米列娃完全不赞同。

他们决定去找纽特，如果说有谁比他们两个和阿不思的兄弟更了解阿不思的，那非纽特莫属。

当他们见到纽特时，正在他那间无论纵深还是高度都异常惊人的……公寓里。多吉兴奋极了，他从来没见过有人这样使用无痕拓展咒，更没有见过有人把这么多危险的神奇动物养在家里。

“这真的不犯法吗？”多吉激动地说，那片像湖又像海的家庭游泳池让他心驰神往，他决定等他回家后也要搞上一个，没事儿就可以游泳锻炼，还能减肥。

纽特犹豫了一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟，然后无视了他的问题。

雅各布抱着嗅嗅从纽特的行李箱里钻出来，举起手兴奋的大喊，“我抓住它了！快看，我抓住它了！”

下一秒钟，嗅嗅跳出他的手掌心朝多吉装着金加隆的口袋蹦去。

“……它跑了。”雅各布眨眨眼睛。纽特想翻白眼，但他忍住了。

“所以——你们找我有什么事吗？”

安置好永远安静不下来的嗅嗅，纽特邀请三人坐下饮茶，米列娃早已被这些长不大的男孩儿们搅和的失去耐心，她迫不及待急不可耐地将来龙去脉罗列陈述，详细程度堪比N.E.W.T.s的考前重点。

“他会时不时的突然傻笑，对着牛皮纸脸红，开始买很多奇奇怪怪的小饰品——顺便一说，他的审美品味提升不少，那些小银饰可真的好看。除此之外，一旦放假时间他就到处找不到人，就连上班时间也频繁接到来信——魔法部有这么多问题需要阿不思帮忙吗？”米列娃忿忿不平地说，“总而言之，他不对劲，相当不对劲。”

纽特一手托腮，一手抱着护树罗锅，愁眉不展。

雅各布搅动着精致的小茶匙，满脸困惑的望着同样满脸困惑的三位巫师精英，试着问道，“他是不是恋爱了？”

05.

大体来说，谣言不攻自破。

转天上午，阿不思如常来到霍格沃兹，轻车熟路朝校长办公室走去。一路上，他先是遇到米列娃——还算正常，她是这里的教师。然后遇到多吉——“你为什么会在这儿？”最后站着纽特，忒修斯，蒂娜，雅各布和奎妮。

他们的眼神明亮，闪烁着迫切的求知欲，那神色但凡放到任何一个学生身上都叫阿不思感到无比欣慰，但眼下他只感到诡异。

“……发生什么事儿了吗？”米列娃抿了抿嘴唇，多吉一脸纠结，纽特和忒修斯张了张口，又紧紧闭上。只有蒂娜看起来十分焦躁，“你们最好有个比黑魔王复活还要重要的消息告诉我，否则我绝不会原谅你们把我从美国魔法部拉到霍格沃兹！”

奎妮吃惊的说，“黑魔王复活了？”

蒂娜翻了个白眼，“这只是个比喻，比喻！”

关键时刻，雅各布清了清喉咙，一脸正色，“邓布利多先生，我们想问您，您是不是恋爱了？”

“……不是。”踌躇了两秒钟，阿不思缓缓的说，“事实上，我要结婚了。”

“！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

06.

结婚首先是盖勒特的主意，然后才是阿不思的突发奇想。

第一，黑魔王还活着的消息不能被任何人知道。第二，阿不思的婚礼一定要亲朋好友都在场。第三，他们的婚礼一定要世人皆知但也要保持低调。

盖勒特的方案如下：参考中国传统习俗，结婚一方可头戴红巾完成整个婚礼仪式，这样就没有人能发现他是曾经叱咤风云的黑魔王。

阿不思给出了不同的方案：我想把你介绍给我的朋友，阿不思说，他们不能一辈子连你的面儿都不见。这很奇怪，总会起疑。但你有完美无缺的变形术，你完全可以变成一位优雅动人的女性，这样你就不必躲躲藏藏，我们能正大光明的完成婚礼。

盖勒特举起右手，阿不思点了点头。

“提问，为什么要变成女性？其他男人不行吗？”

“原因有两个，”阿不思认真的说，“其一，同性婚姻现在还不合法，如果你是男人我也是男人，我们无法拥有公平公正公开的婚礼。其二，我跟米列娃他们说，要嫁给我的是一位叫做盖布瑞拉的美丽女士。”

盖勒特呆呆地问，“谁是盖布瑞拉？”

07.

作为天生的摄神取念者，奎妮敏锐的察觉到蹊跷之处。

当人们被结婚的喜悦冲昏头脑时，他们的大脑封闭术就像被幸福泡沫胀满的房间，再严丝合缝的房门也会泄露出一丁点儿的味道来。

奎妮嗅到了这个味道，并以女性独特的第六感做出判断，还原了事情原貌。她不但猜测到黑魔王没有死去的真相，甚至大胆假设小心论证地推测出阿不思的结婚对象正是横死囚室的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃。

这一猜测对其他人而言是恐惧是黑暗是暗无天日的末世，但对曾与格林德沃站在统一战线的奎妮而言，她搞到真的了！

这种兴奋之情犹如滔滔江水绵延不绝，令她辗转反侧夜不能眠，不等天亮，奎妮就火速洗漱穿戴整齐冲门而出。

说起来，她也有十五年没有见过格林德沃了。

敲响阿不思的房门时，奎妮还十分忐忑，不确定自己的猜测是否正确。但当她走进会客厅，茶几上精致的水果摆盘和银器让她立马拥有百分之百的信心——这贵族范儿的小习惯，除了盖勒特不做他想。

奎妮不擅长迂回曲折，便开门见山说道，“格林德沃先生起床了吗？”

阿不思为她倒茶的动作僵住了。

原本虚无一物的沙发上渐渐显出高瘦的人形，盖勒特坐在沙发角，皱着眉盯着一只快要歪斜出果盘的苹果。“我能先把它扶正吗？”

这贵族范儿的小强迫症，啧。

08.

奎妮全权负责了他们的婚礼。

这是近来最叫阿不思舒心的一件事，第二件事，他们终于决定该如何处理盖勒特黑魔王的身份问题。

奎妮拍板定钉，“先生天生丽质，化个妆就成，不用变形。”

起先阿不思认为这主意糟糕透顶，尽管米列娃和多吉没有近距离接触过盖勒特，但纽特、忒修斯、蒂娜和雅各布都是现场听过盖勒特演讲的人，更何况预言家日报的头条曾一度被盖勒特本人的照片完全包揽。

“我们只需要解决眼睛问题。”奎妮笑容甜美，信心十足，“只要让先生的两只眼睛改变为相同的颜色——”

他们借助了一点点魔药，一点点魔法，还有盖勒特本人的一点点不情愿。

他一向为自己的异色瞳自豪。

“现在，你绝对是整个会场最靓的女人。”

奎妮把盖勒特推出化妆间后，阿不思火速赞同了这个计划。

09.

婚礼现场。

阿不福思从头到尾盯着头戴红纱的女人面色凶恶，他恶狠狠地吃着小蛋糕，恶狠狠地吞下红酒，恶狠狠地把新婚礼物塞进阿不思手里，恶狠狠地对新娘说，“你最好不要让我发现你在欺骗……”

盖勒特忍住翻白眼的冲动，捏着嗓子尖声细语，“拜托，你哥都七十多了。”

纽特拉着蒂娜远远地站在人群边缘，忒修斯朝他们走来。纽特终于忍不住说道，“你们真没有人觉得盖布瑞拉小姐十分眼熟吗？”

多吉没有这种感觉，他只想知道自己送这对儿新人的新婚礼物是否合适，于是他向其他人征询意见，“你们都送了什么？”

“柠檬雪宝，一整箱。”米列娃头也不抬的说。

“……书？”忒修斯不确定的说。

纽特腼腆的笑了笑，“我和蒂娜送了他们婴幼儿产品，觉得这个比较实在。”

奎妮举起手，兴奋的说，“我的更实在，我送了他们套套！”

远在十米开外的阿不思·邓布利多瞬间羞红了老脸。

盖勒特看着快要煮熟的老情人，忍不住探头吻了下去，一时间，偌大的婚礼礼堂鸦雀无声，三秒钟后，爆发经久不停的雷鸣掌声。

多吉欣慰的说，“不愧是阿不思看上的女人，够野。”

END.


End file.
